Tainted Web
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Sequel to 'Marvel Hangover'. After the 7-Day-High Spider-Man, Spiderwoman, Ms/Mrs Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Iron man, Black Widow, X-23 and Jubilee must stop this new force that has been kidnapping heroes from all over their planet. Just who is this evil? Spidey/Harem Iron man/Black Widow X-23/Jubilee
1. The Start

Here is the sequel to Marvel Hangover. You _need_ to read that in order to understand this properly. The Chapters in this story will be slightly longer and the story more dynamic. There will be more action and, hopefully, just as much humour.

"_There better be."_

There will be as much POV swap so it will, hopefully, make the story longer and more fleshed out.

"_Plus he has me now!"_

Yes Deadpool. He _might_ appear properly in the story later, depends on how I feel about it.

"_What do you mean _might_?!"_

Here's the list of votes from my closed poll: 1st Scarlet Witch/ Wanda Maximof- 10 Votes

2nd Silver Sable/ Silver Sablinova- 9 Votes

3rd Jean Grey/ Phoenix- 8 Votes

4th The Queen (Spider-Island)/ Adriana "Ana" Soria– 6 Votes

5th Anya Corazon/ Spider girl- 5 Votes

6th Shadowcat/ Kitty Pride- 4 Votes

7th Julia Carpenter/ Madam Web- 3 Votes

8th Songbird/ Melissa Gold- 3 Votes

9th Enchantress/ Amora- 3 votes

10th Storm/ Ororo Munroe- 2 Votes

11th Elektra/ Elektra Natchios- 2 Votes

12th Don't make it a Harem- 2 Votes

13th Fem!Loki- 1 Vote

14th Other (PM)- 1 Vote

_Un_-fortunately there where several people who refused to vote on my poll and, instead, sent their opinions via PM although, in a few cases, they gave characters who I hadn't put on the list originally.

"_Well, that's kinda rude. Want me to shoot them?"_

No.

"_Aw!"_

The Top Three: 1st Scarlet Witch/ Wanda Maximof- 13 Votes

2nd Silver Sable/ Silver Sablinova- 12 Votes

Tied 3rd Jean Grey/ Phoenix- 11 Votes

Tied 3rd Enchantress/ Amora- 11 Votes

The Rest: 4th Shadowcat/ Kitty Pride- 10 Votes

5th Anya Corazon/ Spider girl- 7 Votes

Tied 6th Elektra/ Elektra Natchios- 6 Votes

Tied 6th Julia Carpenter/ Madam Web- 6 Votes

7th Hela- 5 Votes

Tied 8th Invisible Woman/ Susan Storm– 4 Votes

Tied 8th She-Hulk/ Jennifer "Jen" Walters- 4 Votes

Tied 9th Songbird/ Melissa Gold- 3 Votes

Tied 9th The Queen (Spider-Island)/ Adriana "Ana" Soria– 3 Votes

Tied 9th Storm/ Ororo Munroe- 3 Votes

Tied 9th Don't make it a Harem- 3 Votes

10th Fem!Loki- 2 Votes

And there it is!

"_Wait, who won?"_

Scarlet Witch and Silver Sable came in first and second respectively, but Phoenix and Enchantress tied at third so they are both in.

"_So Spidey gets _six _girls?"_

Yep.

"_Aw man, he get's all the luck!"_

Also, just a warning, but the characters will most likely be OCC.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Spider-Sense**

"**JARVIS**"

* * *

**Marvel**

**Tainted Web**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

* * *

(Spiderwoman's POV)

I am Jessica Drew. Spiderwoman. And I am currently at a bachelor party with the New Avengers for Wolverine's wedding to the mutant Rouge. We where currently waiting for Peter Paker, Spider-Man (No relation) and Ms Marvel, my best friend Carol Danvers. With me are Luke Cage, Danny Rand the Immortal Iron Fist, Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch and Ben Grimm the Thing.

"Took you long enough." Thing said with a smile as Peter and Carol walked towards us with Logan

"Oh, lay off rock pile." Peter joked, taking the place next to Carol, who stood next to me

I gave Carol one of my 'looks' and whispered "Have fun with your boyfriend?" a blush quickly spread across my face. Carol and I both have a crush on the Web-Head, but I _do_ love teasing her about hers

"He's not my boyfriend!" a growl back was my response

Logan then bent over and pulled a bottle out of the bag with eight shot glasses before filling them up with an amber liquid, which is most likely very alcoholic alcohol. Most likely Canadian, knowing him. As he got the glasses and started pouring the drinks Peter asked "Hey, how's Rouge feel with the fact that your teenage clone daughter and/or sister is in a lesbian relationship with, who might as well be your adopted daughter who also happens to be a vampire?" he must be talking about that clone-girl of Logan's, X-23 and that pour girl, Jubilation Lee. First she lost her powers and _then_ turned into a vampire. Damn.

"Really well compared to what you'd think." Logan replied before he gave everyone a glass

Peter then said "Good luck to Logan and Rouge, but mostly to Rouge. God knows she'll need it to keep her sanity with this guy over here." This caused the Wolverine to growl.

"I'll drink to that." I smiled, adding to his jokes like normal

"See, SHE likes my jokes." Peter said teasingly to Carol as he jabbed her in the ribs

"Only because a Woman has to be there for her Man." I said teasingly, pointing at the spider on his chest. The poor guy's probably blushing up a storm under that mask.

"To Logan and Rouge." Wanda said quickly said as she raised her glass. Everyone then followed my example by raising their glasses before swigging it down. Wow! What was that stuff, I already feel a small buzz. The buzz is getting bigger… Why is everything spinning? …

* * *

(Scarlet Witch's POV)

I was dressed in one of my more… risky costumes. I was wearing my scarlet red elbow length silk gloves, my red knee-high leather boots with slight heels, my red loincloth/shorts/skirt, my red leather corset, my cape and my red tiara/crown ornament. The New Avengers where having a bachelor party for Wolverine and I was hopping the catch the eye of the Web-Head hero Spider-Man, AKA Peter Parker. I just really like him. After my… breakdown, he was the only one who doesn't flinch or get cautious around me. Also, after both of us joined the New Avengers we talked. Just talked. Not about much, mostly just about our lived and pasts. His was so hard. So painful. Yet he was still so kind.

I was currently waiting for Peter and Ms Marvel with Luke Cage, Danny Rand the Immortal Iron Fist, Jessica Drew or Spiderwoman (No relation to Peter) and Ben Grimm, the ever-loving blue-eyed Thing of the Fantastic Four.

"Took you long enough." Thing said with a smile as Peter and Carol walked towards us with Logan, I smiled slightly as the red and blue man got closer

"Oh, lay off rock pile." He said, taking the place next to Carol, who stood next to Jessica. The Spiderwoman then whispered something to Carol which caused her to blush and whisper harshly back. I scowled slightly at the two for being closer to Peter then me, I know it's childish but I couldn't help it. Logan then bent over and pulled a bottle out of the bag with eight shot glasses before filling them up with an amber liquid, which is most likely very alcoholic alcohol. Most likely Canadian, knowing him. As he got the glasses and started pouring the drinks Peter asked "Hey, how's Rouge feel with the fact that your teenage clone daughter and/or sister is in a lesbian relationship with, who might as well be your adopted daughter who also happens to be a vampire?" Who… oh, X-23 and Jubilee. Neither of them like me much. What, with the 'No more mutants' thing. I didn't mean to! I was emotionally broken! That's one of the reasons I like him so much, his life was harder then mine sometimes. He knows what I've been through.

"Really well compared to what you'd think." Logan replied before he gave everyone a glass

Peter then said "Good luck to Logan and Rouge, but mostly to Rouge. God knows she'll need it to keep her sanity with this guy over here." This caused the Wolverine to growl. I giggled silently, going unnoticed by the others

"I'll drink to that." Jess smiled

"See, SHE likes my jokes." Peter said teasingly to Carol as he jabbed Carol in the ribs

"Only because a Woman has to be there for her Man." Jess said teasingly, pointing at the spider on his chest. I glared again.

"To Logan and Rouge." I quickly said as she raised my glass. I just want them to stop flirting. I know it's not on purpose but, fuck! It makes me burn in jealousy. Everyone then followed my example by raising their glasses before swigging it down. Man, the only thing that would have _more_ alcohol in it would be that 100% stuff that would kill… kil… what's… what's going on… a pony… No… Tony… Natasha… And X-23, Jubilee… So… Dizzy…

* * *

(Next Morning)

I groaned as I forced myself awake. My head was burning. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wait… fuck, now I'm sounding like Pietro! My hand glowed and the pain faded… Oh. My. God! No _fucking_ way! Bolting upright I looked around the room. It was very expensive. Defiantly one of Starks. Crap. It wasn't a dream. He did marry them. I fell back onto my very clean, soft white bed spread as small tears slowly fell from my eyes. He was married. He married _both_ of them.

I looked around the room to see my cloths around the room. I looked under the bed covers and saw I was naked. Sighing I got out of the bed and walked to the large bathroom to have a shower. After I stepped under the perfect water, letting it wash over my skin, I began to think about what happened last… seven days? The fuck?!

Okay, after the drink we went out and gambled for a bit. And drank some more. And then more gambling. More drinking. Gamble. Drink. Gamble. Drink. Gamble. Drink. Gamble. Drink. That's all we did for a few days, just gamble and drink. And drink and gamble. And etcetera, etcetera. That must have been one of the reasons we stayed high for so long. Whenever our system got too low we drank someone and the alcohol restarted the drug. That means I must have missed my last 'refill' in order for my mind to be so clear right now.

Luke, Iron Fist and Ben all left and it started getting boring. Then Peter suggested inviting Tony Stark. Iron man at a stag party, why did we think of that? Anyway, he arrived with Natasha, stop him drinking too much plus a father-figure's bachelor party? Who _wouldn't_ want to go?

Anyway, more gambling and drinking. Is Peter flirting with _me_?

X-23 and Jubilee are here. Great. More gambling and drinking. Gambling and drinking. Gambling and drinking. Flirting. Wait… What is Peter's tongue doing half way down my thought?

X's proposing to Jubilee. That's sweet. Now Peter wants to get married? Whoa. That's a good argument.

But now he's getting married to them! Weren't we making out a little while ago?

We lots Wolverine. He can look after himself. Peter's holding my hands now and for some reason he's making me smile. I can't focus on the words. Fuck.

We're back at the hotel now. And Peter's getting dragged off by Jess and Carol. Fuck. Natasha and Tony go to their own room, as do I. Jubilee and X seem perfectly happy on the sofa anyway. Sleep.

I step out of the shower and grab a towel to get dried, slightly confused still. Bang. I nearly fall over from the explosion. There was then a feral scream and the sound of a very feminine scream. The words _"BAD KITTY!" _where shouted through the walls. And then there is more gunfire and explosions. Silence. Shit.

I quickly grab a dressing gown, red funnily enough and very soft, and ran outside to see the mess. X and Jubilee where slightly dresses, underwear, while Natasha was in her costume. Tony was fully armoured and Pete, Jess and Carol where in their costumes as well. They where all in a battle position facing a giant hole in the wall. The fuck?

Deadpool suddenly pulled himself through the hole; his costume ripped apart slightly, and looked at them angrily _"You know, that wasn't very nice."_ The insane mercenary said in annoyance _"I only wanted to shoot you."_

"What the fuck is going on?!" I suddenly screamed, getting everyone's attention…

* * *

(Spider-man's POV)

Hi, I'm Peter Parker. Spider-man. And the last seven days where some of the strangest and most eventful of my entire life. I got married, while under the effect of some _very_ trippy and strange drug that I had been spiked by, to two girls I've really liked for about a year or so, Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew, also known as Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman respectively. Well, their last names would be Parker now and Carol's code name will have to be changed because of this as well. We where in a hotel in Vegas that Tony Stark, AKA the Invincible Iron Man, owned. When I asked him about this he simply said 'I _was_ a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.' You see he also got married to Natasha Romanova, or Natasha Stark now, and is more commonly known as the Black Widow. In the room with us was the teenage female clone of Wolverine, Laura Kinney, X-23, and her new vampire/ mutant wife Jubilee Kinney. Or is it Laura and Jubilation Lee now? Better ask later. "So, basically, what did we do last night?" I asked

"Why?" Natasha asked

"If we know what _we_ did we'll be able to focus our minds better, calm down and not have anymore surprises." I explained

"Gamble and drink." Tony said, shrugging

"What else?" Carol asked "_Besides_ getting married."

"Not much." Laura explained "We did go to a strip joint but you two…" she pointed at Jess and Carol here "…dragged us out almost straight away."

"Why did we go there?" Jess asked

"Tony and Logan." Natasha, Jubilee and I said in unison. They said it because they remember, but I just made a logical guess. I mean, who else?

"Of course." Carol said, rolling her eyes

"Yea." I nodded before my eyes widened. The back of my head tingled

**Spider-Sense**

"Move!" I screamed, grabbing my wives, and jumped around a corner as Natasha and Tony just looked at each other before the back wall exploded, knocking Tony and Natasha to the ground and flipping the sofa with Laura and Jubilee still on it…

* * *

(No one's POV)

"_Hi everyone."_ A very familiar, very annoying voice said _"Hey, I am _not_ annoying!"_ Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the Merc With A Mouth, walked through the hole in the wall. He looked around the room, admiring his work, and noticed the overturned sofa _"What have we here?"_ the, possibly, brainless mercenary _"Hey!"_ Okay, the defiantly brainless mercenary _"That's better… hey!" _walked over to the sofa and kicked it back over, only to stair at the bodies underneath it _"Am I interrupting?"_

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Laura screamed as she jumped at Deadpool, all of her claws extended. Jubilee was quickly grabbing cloths and putting them on while Spidey was covering his eyes and Tony was getting his armour activated. Deadpool's eyes widened comically before he screamed like a little girl

"_BAD KITTY!"_ Deadpool screamed as he grabbed his guns and started firing rapidly, sending the black haired mutant into the sofa and ripping it apart. Spider-Man took a deep breath before he pointed his wrist and Deadpool and fired a web-blast at him, sending him flying through the hole just as Tony's armour finished activating…

* * *

(Spider-man's POV)

"_You jackass!"_ Deadpool's voice called from the distance. I sighed as I leaned against the wall, glad that loony was gone for a bit. Tony, Natasha, Carol and Jess quickly got into a fighting position. My web-shot would have sent Deadpool to the ground floor and we're on the top, knowing Tony, so it should be a minute or two before he gets up here again. Jubilee dressed Laura as she healed before the two got ready to fight. In their underwear. This'll defiantly a very _different_ type of fight compared to my normal ones. I followed the other's example and got ready to fight. Wade can't beat all of us.

Deadpool suddenly pulled himself through the hole; his costume ripped apart slightly, and looked at them angrily _"You know, that wasn't very nice."_ The insane mercenary said in annoyance _"I only wanted to shoot you."_

"What the fuck is going on?!" a feminine suddenly screamed, getting everyone's attention. We all turned and saw Wanda standing there in nothing but a dressing gown and… oh god. She rushed putting it on because it was barley hanging on. I couldn't help but stare. I know she usually dresses in skin-tight clothing, and occasionally really revealing ones like the one she was wearing when we had that drink, but _this_ was just amazing. Why do I remember us making out?

"_Whoa."_ Deadpool said simply "_Well Spidey, its official."_

"What's official?" I ask curiously

"_You officially the luckiest guy alive."_ Wade said simply _"Married to _both_ Spiderwoman and Mrs Marvel…"_

"I will _not_ be going by _Mrs_ Marvel." Carol interrupted in annoyance

"But you can't go around as _Ms_ Marvel either." Jess countered

"… _But you're also engaged to _that _piece of hotness."_ Deadpool continued

"Engaged?" I asked, looking at Wanda in confusion. She looked down to her hand and her eyes widened. I followed her look. On her right ring finger was a gold ring with a small ruby and a fancy spider-web like markings carved in. Well… that explains the memory of us making out.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that?" Tony muttered under his helmet…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

I sat at my desk, smirking at the video footage. "Sir?" A minion asked. Idiot. One of thousands to kill who think they have a chance of _real_ power.

"Yes?" I asked

"Are you sure it was a smart idea to send Deadpool?" he asked "He is pretty unpredictable…"

"… Unless you have him perfectly profiled." I interrupted "I know every possible decision he will make. We're okay."

"If you say so sir." The pawn said before he walked out of the room. I span around in my chair and opened the door behind me so I could see my… collection. What that fool didn't know was this wasn't my first rodeo. I smirked as I raised a blue mask with red almost tribal markings around where the eyes would be under the mask. I never understood why O'Hara had his mask like that. It made it so hard to see out of…

* * *

Yes! First Chapter done! Hope you liked it! Review! Oh, and try to guess the bad guy.


	2. I just want to kill you!

Some people have PM'd me since the first Chapter asking about the time frame. Well, here's the answer. It happens before Avengers Vs X-Men. That's it. Past facts will most likely be wrong but if I can't find the information I want then I check and double-check for as many of the facts I can find before I create my own history.

The Disclaimer…

"_Since you keep forgetting about it."_

Shut up Deadpool. Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. All I own is the Amazing Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble on DVD and the Spider-Island, Secret Invasion, Scarlet Spider: Life After Death, X-23 Volume 2, Fear Itself: Spider-Man, X-Men: Curse of the Mutants and Carnage: Family Feud graphic novels. But, seriously, if I owned Marvel do you really think Spider-Man 700 or Superior Spider-Man would have happened?

"_Yes it would."_

No it wouldn't have! Well, if it _had_ to have happened I would have done it better and, while Superior Spider-Man had a good idea they have failed at the execution of it so far. Now for some reviews: **RedWarGreyX**: Thanks dude. I'll be honest. I put those scenes in mostly because I couldn't think of anything else to put into that Chapter. It's no one like Mysterio. The action will get better later when the fights get bigger. I hope. I killed Miguel because… well… he's needs to be dead for the plot device I have planned for later on to work.

**Ryuus2**: The guy is not Kraven or any of Miguel's bad guys so you are in the dark just as much as everyone else. Ha. The girls were decided by my Poll and PM. I personally don't like MJ and I don't know what I will do with those two. Oh, well. Now, to a cretin part of your review: _'Ha! Your villain is so screwed. Nobody, not even another Deadpool, can "perfectly profile" Deadpool. The crazy psycho can literally look across the fourth wall and see what people are saying about him, at will! I cannot wait to see Wade blow his plan up in his face :D' _Yes, that is a good point. Except for the fact that you don't know the bad guy. You don't know what he has done, how smart he is or how powerful he is. Plus, you don't know what _exactly_ he wants/ is doing.

**RebukeX7**: Yea, I know. All of Peter's bad luck is reversed when he is drunk/ high. Who knew?

**The Avenging Spider-Fan**: Thanks for the praise. I know he wasn't very quippy. He hadn't had a chance last chapter.

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em**: I don't know the woman you are talking about. Also, if I pair Deadpool with anyone it'll be with Lady Deadpool or Death.

**thebestoftherest**: Possibly. Depends on how I feel.

Now I'm going to address some reviews from the last Chapter of Marvel Hangover: **mr I hate znt nobles kill em**: Deadpool's not getting any armour. Or have babies. Or get with any of the girls you guessed.

**mkeeg91**: Not everyone is imprisoned. The group's only being watched.

**Ryuus2**: It's not Norman, I gave a clue about him earlier. The drug was made specially to counter healing factors. Also drinking just increased/ rebooted the effects.

**RedWarGreyX**: You're the only one who got the Osborn clue, yea for you! You're right. More Laura/Jubilee stories are needed. And I'm glade you didn't work out the bad guy. It'll help build the suspense, plus it makes me fill happy knowing no one can work it out.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Me talking to Deadpool in the middle of a POV]

**Spider-Sense**

"**JARVIS**"(A.N: The armour's computer program.)

* * *

**Marvel**

**Tainted Web**

**Chapter 2: I just want to kill you!**

* * *

(Spider-Man's POV)

"_You officially the luckiest guy alive."_ Wade said simply _"Married to _both_ Spiderwoman and Mrs Marvel…"_

"I will _not_ be going by _Mrs_ Marvel." Carol interrupted in annoyance

"But you can't go around as _Ms_ Marvel either." Jess countered

"… _But you're also engaged to _that _piece of hotness."_ Deadpool continued

"Engaged?" I asked, looking at Wanda in confusion. She looked down to her hand and her eyes widened. I followed her look. On her right ring finger was a gold ring with a small ruby and a fancy spider-web like markings carved in. Well… that explains the memory of us making out.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that?" Tony muttered under his helmet

"Yes you did." Jess deadpand

"We're engaged? As in to be married? Future husband and wife? _That_ kinda engaged?" I asked frantically

"_Yep_." Deadpool said, giving a thumb up "_And I am _so_ jealous. Especially since the author has no idea who most of my love interests are._" The Merc then had a sad look as he added "_Especially since he loves pairing me with an alternate dimensional version of me who just so happens to be a really hot chick._"

"Sorry about that Wade." I said, going along with what he said. It makes conversations easier if you just went along with him

"What else did you forget to tell us Tony?" Carol asked fericly

"Well, not much." Tony shrugged "That was really the only other interesting thing we did last night."

"Besides where Peter was flirting/ text sex with a girl he kept calling Silver." Natasha shrugged. Crap. This caused the three girls to glare at me. Okay, now I _know_ I need to behave myself in this marriage or I'll be dead. I quickly started looking for my phone. Where is it? Where is it? I sighed when I found the familiar silver device

"Found you." I opened it and looked at my text history. Only to start blushing. Did I really say this stuff? Who did I send it to? Oh crap... This chick was even more graphic than I was. And she was openly saying she'd like to have sex with me, Jess, Carol and Wanda at the same time... man this girl's kinky. "Whoa." I openly gasped

_"I know."_ Deadpool smirked, looking over my shoulder causing me to jump _"Lucky bug."_

"Arachnid." I said instantly

_"Who cares?"_ he asked carelessly "_Who was the chick you where text fucking?"_

"Wade!" I groaned. Natasha said she was called Silver... No. No way it's her. I quickly looked at the recipient number, who was saved into my contacts for some reason.

"Fuck." I said simply

"Who was it you where talking to?" Carol glared

"Silver Sable."

"You mean that Mercenary chick who owns her own country?!" Wanda asked in shoc, to which I onlt nodded

"Why did you blow up the wall Deadpool?" Laura suddenly interupted

"_Simple, I've been hired by the big bad to kill you guys_." Deadpool explained as he looked above his head before he deflated "_I miss my yellow boxes."_

[Well my sister is working on a comic variation of this story. Heh, heh. Shameless plug.]

"_Really?!_"

[Yea. Really. Well, she said she would.]

"_Awesome! Will I get my yellow boxes?_"

[I don't know. Ask her.]

"_Aw. But your sister's scary and violent!_"

[So?]

"**SIR, THERE ARE SEVERAL DIFFERENT TYPES OF EXPLOSIVES ON DEADPOOL'S BEING. ALL EXTREAMLY DANGEROUS."**

"Thanks' Jarvis." Tony said

"Ever thought of making that thing quieter?" I asked "Or maybe make it so only _you_ can hear it inside the stupid armour."

"Not really." Tony admitted and I couldn't help it. I face-palmed.

"Tony…" Natasha groaned in annoyance

"Who's the 'big bad' Wade?" Carol asked forcefully

"_Don't know_." Wade said, shrugging

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jess asked in shock "Aren't you able to see though that '4th wall' you keep speaking about and able to see things like that?!"

"Yea!" I added "What's the matter, binoculars' broken?"

"_He's immune to my 4th wall insanity vision._" Deadpool explained. What the fuck is he talking about though?

"What?" Laura said fiercely "Start making sense!"

"He's Deadpool. That's impossible." I joked

"_The author wants him to stay hidden so the big bad created a device that blocks him from my insanity._" Wade said "_Not just that, but he's even crazier then me! He's so _in _-sane he's perfectly sane. He's smarter than Mr Fantastic, Doctor Banner, Tony Stark and Doctor Doom put together!_" He then gained an even scared look "_He's also stronger than three Hulks and Thor._"

"And he hired you to kill us?" Jubilee asked curiously

"_Well, Spidey sure._"

"Why?" I asked in confusion "Please say this isn't another one of Mysterio's stupid games!"

"_Nope._" Deadpool smiled "_I can tell its worse though._"

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

I smiled as I watched that stupid Deadpool give away information.

Perfect.

This is exactly what I wanted.

Giving them this information will not only make them more alert.

This will make them fight harder.

This will make the game that much more fun.

I laughed as I held a leather mask from my collection in my hand. It was a dark, hand stitched leather Spider-Man mask with goggles in the place of the normal blank eyes.

That guy was a bore.

He was much weaker than a normal Spider.

He only had the strength, speed and wall-crawling.

No form of claws, fangs or stingers.

No invisibility.

No Symbiote.

No webs.

No fucking _**SPIDER-SENSE**_!

He was also _WAY_ too serious.

He wasn't fun at all.

"My love?" a sensual voice behind me asked.

I smirked.

Didn't even need to turn around.

It was my Queen.

My wife.

My love.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she looked over my shoulder "You sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The Tantric energy." She said "He's married to two women and engaged to another. And their both much stronger than that stupid red head."

"I know." I sighed "But remember, every world is different." I held up O'Hara's blue mask and a Spidey mask that had the red and black was swapped around "Remember that these two weren't even Parker."

"And, even though that guy from 2099 had powers that made him a real challenge he wasn't able to stop us." She smirked

"Exactly." I replied, smirking back "And he even had his hot female Doc Ock to get his energy from."

"But still…" My love said "… Ms Marvel, Spiderwoman and the Scarlet Witch. They are dangerously powerful by themselves. Heck, the witch completely changed the universe itself for fucks sake! They could make the Spider _very_ dangerous."

"But he won't beat us my love." I smirked. I moved towards her and caught her black lips in a strong kiss. Much better than those red ones she once had.

"You're right." She smiled "I'm just worrying too much." Like she always does. We will win. But this Spider will _defiantly_ be fun…

* * *

(Spider-Man's POV)

"_Nope._" Deadpool smiled "_I can tell its worse though._"

"Oh, fuck me." I groaned in annoyance as I leaned against the wall

"_Didn't that happen last night?_" Deadpool asked cheekily. Carol and I blushed while Jess smiled

"Sure did." The Spiderwoman smirked

"Was he good?" Wanda suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention "What, we're engaged. I want to know if he's a good lay."

"I can't remember properly." Jess smirked "But I've been having trouble standing let alone walking properly ever since I woke up."

"You just want to know if he's good at sex?!" Carol said in annoyance "Is that all you care about?!" Oooh. She just indirectly called Wanda a slut. Harsh Carol. Just harsh. And unnecessary.

"No!" Wanda said defensively "I really like him so I wanted to know if he'd be good enough to keep all of us satisfied!"

"_I wouldn't worry about that if I was in one of your shoes._" Wade interrupted

"What do you mean?" Tony asked

"_Well, you see, everyone who is attached to that Web of Life thing absorbs something called __Tantric energy._" Deadpool said, suddenly in a lab coat and a pair of overly large glasses "_And, since I know you're going to ask, Tantric energy is a type of energy that 'Spiders' absorb during a certain ritual know as sex. It doesn't really do anything. But Spider-Man, since he is the centre of the Web, Tantric energy has a strange effect on him. The more Tantric energy Spidey absorbs the more their power is boosted._"

"Are you saying that Spidey _literally_ gets stronger the more he has sex?!" Tony asked in shock

"_Pretty much._" Deadpool shrugged

"Lucky." The Iron Man said as I blushed and started thinking this over. I get stronger the more sex I have? Why haven't I noticed this before? I mean, all the years I was with MJ, and Felicia as well, I haven't gotten much stronger.

"_You're wondering why that red-head or the black kitty didn't make you a power house, aren't you._" Wade said. I didn't even feel surprised anymore. He usually knows things like this anyway, so I'm not that surprised. "_You see, the stronger the partner is the more Tantric energy is built up and absorbed. It's not done is massive leaps but more like a small bit of EXP each time, slowly leading up to a level up that doesn't seem stronger over all it comes with a more specific boost. Like your max strength is slightly higher or you're a bit faster or the max range/ sensitivity of your Spider-Sense is increased._"

"How do you know this?" Jubilee asked

"_The author needed the exposition._" Deadpool smiled "_And I'm the perfect person for that._"

[Thanks for that Wade by the way.]

"_No problem Blue._"

"If you're supposed to kill us… why haven't you?" Carol asked cautiously

"_Well, I was _going to_ when I thought it was just Spidey but knowing who's here, possibly the strongest heroes left on the planet after that psycho did what he did, I'm staying with you till I can run away._"

"The strongest heroes left on the planet?" Laura asked

"JARVIS?" Tony asked

"**OVER THE LAST WEEK MOST SUPERHEROES ON THE PLANET HAVE DISSAPEARED AND SUPER VILLAINS HAVE EITHER ALSO DISSAPEARED OF BEEN KILLED SIR."**

"What about the Scarlet Spider? Or Spider-girl?" I asked JARVIS frantically. Please let them be okay

"Peter?"

"**SPIDER-GIRL IS STILL OUT FIGHTING CRIME LIKE NORMAL BUT THE SCARLET SPIDER HAS NOT BEEN SEEN IN THREE DAYS."**

"FUCK!" I yelled as I punched the wall in anger. Not again. He's already died. He's been used so much. I don't want what happened to Ben to happen again. I don't want to lose another brother. Again.

"Peter?" Carol asked, putting her hand on my shoulder

"He's my brother." I said "My brother's been kidnapped. He could be being tortured. He could be dead!"

"It'll be okay Peter." Jess said as she, Carol and Wanda all hugged

"If he's your brother then he's more than strong enough to hold on till we find him." Wanda smiled

"And we'll save him." Carol added. We stayed like that for a minute as I slowed my breathing. Calmed myself down.

"Thanks for that." I smiled at the three beautiful women who I'd be spending the rest of my life with

"Don't worry about it." Jess smiled "We're married after all."

"Deadpool, since he has most of the heroes, which are the ones he has the most security for? And do you have _any_ idea what his plan could be?" Natasha asked calmly

"_As I said, he's crazier then me. I have _no _idea what his plan is. But I do know that the people he has the most security for his master plan are; Wolverine, Cyclops, White Queen, Susan Storm, Hawkeye, __Magneto, Jessica Jones, Captain America, Thor, Green Goblin, some strange creature they call MS and a woman called Warbird who looks surprisingly like Mrs Marvel._"

"Wait… did you say _Warbird_?!" Carol asked in fear

"Yes he did." Jubilee nodded "Who's she?"

"An alternate universe version of me who is hell-bent on killing all Carol Danvers out there." She explained

"Good thing you're a Parker now then." I smiled, only to get swatted in the arm "Ow!"

"It's not that simple Peter!" Carol said in anger "She's me! She wants to kill _every_ version of us!"

"Carol, we don't know what this guy is doing!" I said forcefully "He might be trying to keep them out-of-the-way or as bait or something! But you need to _calm down_."

"Okay Peter." She sighed "But if we see her I'm killing her before she hurts anyone I care about."

"Only if you know you can walk away from killing." I said simply, nodding "You're a Parker now. You've gotta follow the motto."

"Motto?" Wanda asked curiously and I smirked

"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."

"Why are we trusting, or even believing, Deadpool?" Laura asked

"Simple." I smiled "He's so crazy he always seems to know this kinda stuff."

"Only one way to see if he is telling the truth though." Tony said "JARVIS scan Peter for any abnormal energies."

"**RIGHT AWAY SIR."** The computer said as I felt all tingly for a second **"THERE IS A STRANGE BUILD UP OF AN UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNITURE INSIDE THE BODY OF MR PARKER SIR. IT DOES NOT SEEM DANGEROUS."**

"Well, there you go, he's telling the truth." Jubilee shrugged

"Yea." Jessica nodded "Is insanity is amazing. It's like he can see the very fabric of reality itself and tell how everything that's going on."

"_Or I just know the plot that the author is thinking about."_ Deadpool smirked

[How do you know that!?]

"_I read that orange book in your room that you fill with ideas."_

[Hey! That's cheating!]

"_So?"_ Deadpool shrugged _"Oh, and get ready for something strange in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!"_ suddenly a storm of fire and red energy blazed around the room _"Told you so."_

"JARVIS, what is this?!" Tony yelled over the noise of the energy

"**IT IS A STRANGE ENERGY, SIMILAR TO THE TYPE IN MR PARKER BUT ALSO TAMED AND USED TO SEE INTO THE FUTURE AND USE TELEPATHY."**

"Wait… see into the future?!" Natasha said in shock and then it clicked. Oh fuck. Not her. Not now!

"Spider-Man, my Champion, there is a great danger." A familiar voice from inside the energy called

"That voice is familiar…" Tony said

"It should." I said glaring at the tempest as it calmed down to reveal "Julia." I greeted as the woman appeared with a man in black and red by his side…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

A beeping from my pocket alerted me, drawing my attention for the security system that I had hacked into. I sighed and got of my chair, my love already at the door "What are we doing now my love?" she asked

"The process has finished. It's time for the first target."

"And who, what or where is it?"

"We have two. Asgard and Latveria." I said simply before I started laughing loudly…

* * *

And there you go. I would like to thank my friend RebukeX7. It was his use of Tantric energy in his story, Spidey's Life Is A Game, that gave me the idea to use it in this story. Also, I never heard about it till his story. And, until he said it, I never knew that Silver Sable had her own country. I looked the infoup after that and it will be very important later on. Oh, and Tantric energy IS cannon. So, see you next time! Say goodbye Deadpool.

"_Goodbye Deadpool."_


	3. The problem grows

Just a warning, most information about Asgard is most likely incorrect. It is the weakest part of my Marvel knowledge. Sorry.

"_You say that but actually you don't really care."_

Shut up Deadpool.

"_Make me."_

That's it! You will not be in this Chapter!

"_Aw!"_

Reviews: **matrix master**: Thank you for the praise. The bad guy is not Jackal and the queen isn't an evil Gwen Stacey clone.

**Wiggles-n-stuff**: Thank you with your praise. I find it kinda hard to keep the people in character as much as possible, well most of them, but that's mostly because I don't own many things with a good representation of the character in it so I can't judge their personality properly. To be honest, when I had written the first chapter of Marvel hangover I meant for it to be three chapters of jokes but, seeing how much people liked it, I decided to take it more seriously and his idea just grew from some of the stuff I would have liked to see in the comics and from reading other people's fics. I would like to make a correction to what you said though, it's not a 'love square' it's a harem now. Spidey will end up with Ms Marvel, Spiderwoman, Scarlet Witch, Silver Sable and Enchantress all in one relationship.

Please don't encourage Deadpool; he'll only drive me _truly_ mad, and not the cool kind of crazy. Deal with the write/read thing. I'm hoping I'll be able to make this about 15 Chapters, that's my goal but I'm expecting it to be closer to 9 or 10. And thanks for the complement for the POV thing. I originally did it because I thought it would be cool and a nice challenge. It would allow me, and the reader, to get into the character's head more and understand their motivation's which is the reason I did so many retellings of scenes from different POV's in the last story. And no probe with the Carol/Peter thing, there needs to be more of those. And, as you'll be able to tell from this story, the bad guy's not Spider-Carnage. Nice guess though.

**mcknight93:** (Chapter 1); Yes, there _was_ a pool. I said about it at the end of Marvel Hangover. You're right, Spidey _dose_ deserve a harem. And thanks' for the praise. (Chapter 2); Thank you. I have tried to make the girls different but also close to their comic counterparts. With the action, there will be several different types. There will be big action battles and non-seen lemons (As in I will not write them and you will not see them but you will know that they had sex). The anticipation is being built up like a mystery; at least I'm trying to. I want my readers to stay interested. That's the point of Deadpool. I get to argue with myself and not get dragged away by men in white coats. Sable and Enchantress are in this Chapter. Phoenix will be introduced in three or four chapters. If the bad guy sent Phoenix to Doctor Doom's country then why would he be trying to concur it? The mystery is part of the fun. And you'll find out soon.

**Guest**: You can't vote now, the poll's closed. But Enchantress is part of the harem. She-Hulk will not.

Disclaimer: Do you think that this would not have happened if I owned Marvel? Or that there wasn't a Web of Shadows sequel yet? (Loved that game.)

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Me talking to Deadpool in the middle of a POV]

**Spider-Sense**

"**JARVIS**"(A.N: The armour's computer program.)

* * *

**Marvel**

**Tainted Web**

**Chapter 3: The problem grows**

* * *

(Silver Sable's POV)

I sighed as I lay on my bed, waiting for the man I love to call me… I just sounded like a love struck teenager. Crap. The Spider said he would phone me today. Over the last seven days we have been having a very nice, and flirty, conversation over texts. It was different to the normal ones we would have where, even if I flirted with him, he would blush and he didn't return it half-heartedly. It was most likely he was just purely embarrassed, and with someone, when we teamed up. I honestly miss the conversation we've been having. It was fun and different. And very naughty. Who knew the Spider had such a dirty mind? Or one so kinky?

"Miss Sablinova!" one of the solders of the Symkaria army, my army, said as he ran into my room. I just glared at him

"What is it?" I snapped

"Something is happening in Latveria!" He said simply

"Latveria?" Out neighbouring country? Doctor Doom's strong hold? "What's going on?"

"It's being attacked!" he said. This got my attention. Who would be dumb enough to attack Doctor Doom's country? It was suicidal!

"By who?"

"The Avengers Miss Sablinova!"…

* * *

(Enchantress's POV)

I yawned as I awoke from a peaceful slumber, wearing a semi-see through nightgown that changed to my normal attire, minus my crown, as I got up from my bed. I slowly brushed my long blonde hair, humming softly. I'd gotten over my childish crush over Thor. I _am_ a young goddess after all. I'm aloud to have crushes. But recently, I've gotten board. So I have been looking down to Midgard recently, well the last few months anyway. And during those months I've been looking at Thor's allies, and a man in red and blue has caught my attention. The Spider-Man is interesting. His life was hard. Painful. Yet he has grown into a pure heart. A pure heart that had made mine flutter.

He had caught me with his 'Parker Charm'. He had recently been caught up in some form of trouble in the land that the Midgardians call Las Vegas. I'm planning on waiting a day or two before making an appearance before him. Like I said to my self everyday . 'Just a day or two and then I'll say hi.' But I always chicken out and say it again. And again. I think it would be fun to get to know him but I keep loosing my courage. He seems fun, and also, he has that saying, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. I have amazing power but I have not held up the responsibility. I'm hoping he can teach it to me. if I am ever able to hold onto my courage.

As I walked out of my home a blast of energy knocked me down. My hearing was gone for several seconds, there was only a loud ringing to me as the world was blurred as well, before I noticed the screaming. The flames. The explosions. There where large explosions. Explosions everywhere. Asgardians where running, some fighting but they died surprisingly quickly. And warriors from Midgard, attacking all of us Asgardians. They where led by…

By Thor Odinson!

I ran away. Normally I would fight, but we where losing, and Odin's son was leading the charge. I have no chance against him, he is too strong. So I ran. I soon reached the rainbow bridge, the bridge between worlds, the Bifrost. I was cornered. Thor had followed me. His hammer sparking with lightning as he slowly raised it above his head. his body was poised, getting ready to swing his hammer with all his might. Something was wrong. His eyes looked empty. It wasn't Thor's doing. He was under the control of another.

My eyes widened at that revelation, now knowing I _have_ to survive and stop whoever is doing this, it's my responsibility. I decided to take my chances and I quickly turned away from the hypnotised Thor and continued running. When I was near the edge I jumped over the over the edge of the bridge, hoping to angle my fall so I landed in Midgard. It would hurt but I need to get there. I need to get help. I need someone to save Asgard. I need to find the Spider-Man. I need my hero…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

I smirked as I saw my troops destroying Doctor Doom. His armour was wreaked, his bones broken, his body bleeding and his right arm cut off completely. Such an over confident duchbag. He was nearly dead. We just need to leave him there for a few minutes. "Sir?" a solder said over the comlink

"Yes?"

"What is the next objective?" I couldn't stop my smirk

"The country next door." I said happily "Move to Symkaria."

"Yes sir!" the imbecile said before the line closed

"My love, we have found them." My Queen said as she entered the room and I smirked

"All of them?"

"Yes." She smirked "We have already killed Carnage, melted Cassidy and the Symbiote into ash in seconds after bombarding them with sonic pulses that nearly obliterated the Symbiote by itself."

"Good." I turned to her fully now "And the others?"

"The experiment with Venom was a success." She nodded "Thomson is dead."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Scream, Hybrid, Toxin and Scorn are all locked up. Ready for you to dispose of."

"Not now." I smirked

"Why?"

"I plan on _personally_ forcing them into near-death before killing them."

"Wonderful my love." My queen said as she wrapped herself around me as my lips got closer to her black ones before we started a passionate kiss. Maybe we could make an heir this time…

* * *

(MJ's POV)

I was walking home in worry. Peter and I may not be married anymore (Him not even remembering it anymore) or even dating each other but I still worry about him. He's been missing for six days. Well, he hasn't been in New York for six days and I haven't heard of any global disasters recently so I'm confused. That's when I noticed the front page of the Dailey Bugle on the news stand next to me and I froze.

'Spider-Man or Spider-Pimp? The Web-Headed Menace of New York Married to two members of the New Avengers and engaged to another!'

I quickly scanned through the article and my heart sank. There was no possible way for us to get back together. I felt tears in my eyes as I say the picture on the cover. It was Spider-Man locked lips with the Scarlet Witch with Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman on either arm. I sighed and turned around before continuing my walk home. After a few minutes something hit me in the back of the neck. I wobbled and fell to my knees before I felt the blackness creeping in. Peter. Help…

* * *

(Black Cat's POV)

I was returning home after a night of petrol. Spider has been gone for a week. Now I'm not exactly worried more confused. I flipped over a heating duct and jumped to another rooftop as I thought of the Web-Head's disappearance. There hasn't been a substantial event or catastrophe. He just disappeared. He does that occasionally when there is a mission the Avengers or New Avengers need help or all their members for but they don't usually last an entire week. I landed through my skylight and looked around my large apartment before I noticed my computer was still on. I walked over to it and sat down; looking over my e-mails, which for some reason was open.

There where several from the different online newspapers I read. Opening one my eyes widened and I checked the others quickly. No way. Spider married Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman?! Wait… he married _both_ of them?! And he's engaged to the Scarlet Witch?! What is Spider, some sort of pimp? And if he is, why hasn't he asked me to join in?

A hit to the back of my head made me dizzy, my luck powers making the pipe break and stopping me from falling unconscious. Thank you. I fell to the floor and sweep kicked my attacker only to get hit by a tazer. Electricity flowed through my body, as did pain. My vision got blurry. And then I saw a boot falling towards my face. And then only darkness…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

"Sir!" a minion called causing me and my love to separate from our kiss. I growled in anger

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"We got the packages." He replied "Both the red and black."

"Good." I smirked and my love got off my lap

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Nothing yet so just drop them in with the fake." I smirked "First we've got those slime-balls to take care of." This caused her to smirk as well. We both walked towards their cell and looked in. Scream was, well, screaming at Hybrid as they argued and Toxin and Scorn where talking in a corner. It was amazing to see the different sibling bonds they have. Scream and Hybrid, the children of Venom, both started evil and tried to kill each other hundreds of times before they became good and began working for the government. Meanwhile, Toxin and Scorn where the grandchildren of Venom and the children of Carnage and started good with more children-like Symbiotes and seem to get along perfectly.

Time to break up this family reunion. I walked into the room and Hybrid's voice hit me "You bitch!"

"You're one to talk, multi-bastard!" Scream countered

"Oh, will you guys shut-up!" Toxin finally yelled, obviously getting board with the arguing

"Shut up kid, this is between the adult Symbiotes!" Scream yelled back

"I agree with the red and blue kid." I smirked, catching the group's attention. I activated my suit and their eyes widened

"What are you?" Scorn asked

"King of almost everything." I smirked "And I'm here to execute you all."

"King?" Hybrid asked

"Execute? Us?" Scream taunted before she growled "I'd like to see you try!"

"Then bring it." I smirked. The female yellow Symbiote, funnily enough, screamed as she charged, aiming a clawed hand at my face. I caught it easily

"You caught our strike?!" she said in shock. Stupid Symbiote double talk, it's really confusing

"That's not all." I smirked as my eyes turned light blue and electricity flowed through her causing her to scream, pun intended, in pain before I dropped her to floor and my eyes turned yellow and I slammed my other hand into her chest, my claws in her heart

"H… How…" she gasped as I pulled my claw out of her, the electricity causing her body to twitch and her Symbiote was too preoccupied on keeping her alive to suddenly attack me let alone to stay in a fight for more then a few seconds

"SCREAM!" Hybrid yelled before he charged. My eyes turned green and a wave of sonic energy threw the pure red Symbiote into the wall, his Symbiote barely able to stay attached

"How strong are you?!" Scorn asked in shock as she subconsciously took a few steps back

"Stronger then all of you, Carnage, Venom and Anti-Venom put together." I smirked before my eyes turned blue again and I suddenly rushed around the room, pounding the two younger Symbiotes around before I sent them to the floor.

"W… Who are you?" Toxin coughed from the ground as I deactivated my suit and walked out of the room

"Your better." I said simply before I pressed the red button and the room was instantly filled with high pressure sonics and fire. I laughed as their screams filled the air as they where slowly killed…

* * *

(Silver Sable's POV) [A.N: Two hours after the POV at the start]

Why are they attacking _us_ now? I understand the Avengers attacking Doctor Doom, to an extent, but _us_? We do everything by SHIELD standards, we aren't cruel or tyrants. Our citizens out happy. I fired my gun again, the bullet ripping through a grunt's heart like butter. He fell to the floor dead. I was in full costume, two hand guns in my hands. They where relentless. That's when I saw Magneto flying above us side by side with someone who looked like Ms Marvel only in some strange armoured suit and Susan Storm. All three of them where attacking from the sky, Magneto throwing any large metal object he can find, the Ms Marvel look-a-like firing energy blasts from her hands and Susan firing small force field projectiles.

This is getting annoying.

I exchanged the bullets in my left gun for a round of plastic bullets. I rolled behind a piece of rock before taking aim and opening fire. The bullets hit Magneto, the self proclaimed Master of Magnetism, the plastic being weaker than metal but strong enough to leave a few bleeding wounds on his arms. I fired again, managing to nock the Invisible Woman to the ground. It looked like her right leg was broken from the combination of my bullets and the fall. Excellent, it might be able to keep her out of the fight. That's when I heard the roar.

Crap.

I turned and saw the Hulk. The _**fucking**_ Hulk! He was tearing through my men like they where bubbles, like whips of smoke in a hurricane. We're doomed. The grunts are easy but the 'heroes' are tough enough, and we _might_ be able to defeat them. But the _HULK_?!

We're all gonna die.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of pure white light. I covered my eyes to stop myself from getting blinded. That's when I heard the voice. A voice that made my heart beat faster "… bitch! Let us get ready to…" The voice stopped in shock, as did the light and I took the chance to look only to get pleasantly surprised. Standing a few feet in front of me where the mutants X-23 and Scarlet Witch as well as the former mutant, now vampire, Jubilee. X-23 and Jubilee where each in a set of black underwear while Scarlet Witch was in a red dressing gown. What? Why where they dressed like that? With them where Iron Man, Black Widow, Ms Marvel, Spiderwoman, the new Scarlet Spider (How dare he use the name of the Spider's brother!) and…

"Spider!" I called in shock, happiness, relief and, unless you where looking for it you would miss it, love. My call caught the red and blue clad man's attention. He turned to me and gasped

"Sable!" I admit, I fell a bit disappointed with that greeting. What happened to Silver? I then noticed he was staring at my chest which confused me. He never acted like that before. I know he found me attractive, but he never acted like a pervert and openly gawked at me. I looked down and saw that my costume was ripped slightly giving a good view of my chest. I looked up with a tiny blush and a smirk on my silver painted lips ready to make a comment. But then I noticed something behind him

"SPIDER!" I screamed in fear…

* * *

(Enchantress's POV) [A.N: Two hours after earlier POV]

I fell. That was all I could tell what was going on. M eyes where closed. Until I was caught. I looked around and saw that I was in a spider's web that slowly morphed into a soft floor. After sitting up and calming down a bit I looked around. I was in an almost endless room with white walls and black web like patterns on them. There was also a strange fog all over the place that seemed to suck in the light off the white walls "Where am I?" I asked aloud

"In a world I created for the solitary purpose of speaking to you." A voice said. I looked around the room to see a woman with strawberry blond hair, red sunglasses and a red leather trench coat, jeans and boots but, at the same time, she seemed to be blended into the shadows perfectly

"Who are you, and why am I here?" I instantly stood up, ready to fire a spell as my green magic surrounded my hands

"I am the Madame Web, watcher of the Web of Life." The woman explained, smiling "And you are here because the centre of the Web, Spider-Man, will need your help."

"The Spider needs me?!" I asked in shock

"Yes." She nodded "He is going to face a devastating challenge, against a foe he might not ever be able to defeat. He will need your help. The wheels of fate have already begun turning. He is heading to his destiny."

"His destiny?"

"Yes." She nodded again "His true purpose. The opponent he was always fated to battle."

"But is he destined to win?" I had to ask

"Only the journey is written." She explained sorrowfully "Not the destination."

"So, in other words, you're not going to tell me." the woman just smiled

"No." two white chairs with the same black web pattern as the walls seemed to grow out of the ground. Madame Web sat in one and smiled at me, gesturing to the other "The team will be a while, so we can talk freely."

"Team?"

"The group I formed to help Spider-Man defeat his enemy." She explained "More will join eventually, but the current group is busy."

"Then I need to help him!" I said, standing my ground

"Do you, Amour the Enchantress?" She asked, tilting her glasses so she looked over the edges. It gave her a creepy look, especially when it revealed her eyes. They where blue but they where clouded. She was blind! "Why do you need to help him? And don't lie to me, we both know it'll only waist your time."

"Because I think… I think I might love him." I whispered and she smiled

"That's why we need to talk." What?

"Why?"

"If you're going to help Peter certain things _have_ to happen in order for him to have a chance to win. Whether they be good or bad."

"So you're going to tell me some of these and I have to make them happen and I can't tell him, am I right?"

"Basically." She nodded "You're purpose is to be more than power to help him win. You are the one who will be his planner. His strategist. The others are to help him mind stay clear and calm, his body stay strong, his emotions clear and stop him from breaking when it gets tough on me. Together you five will make him stronger."

"How?" I ask "How are we supposed to make him stronger?" I look at her, determination "How do we keep him alive?"

"It is one of the things we need to talk about. But later. There are more important things we need to address first." She then leaned forwards and began her explanation of what we need to happen…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV) [A.N. It's not the big bad]

I groaned as I forced myself awake. I was in a strange room. It was dark, made of metal and, in all honesty, stank. What's going on? Last thing I remember is dyeing after fighting the Green Goblin. I looked down and saw my costume. It wasn't the one I died in. it was my red costume with the blue sleeveless hoody, but I wasn't wearing my mask. I pulled some of my surprisingly long hair down and looked at it, it was brown again not the died blonde it normally was. "Sorry Mr Reilly, but we didn't think it was polite to dye someone's hair for them, especially when they're asleep." This caused me to panic and I turned around. A man was standing there, in the shadows near where the door obviously was.

**Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense!**

Just looking at the man was forcing my Spider-Sense to go crazy. Like just looking at him was hazardous to my health. "Who are you?" I growled

"Just an old friend." he smirked and I got mad. I charged, aiming a fist at his face but he grabbed my neck with a black gloved hand. I gasped as his grip tightened. He was choking me and he wasn't even trying "Now, now, Benny-Boy, _you_ need to calm down." The bastard smirked before throwing me into the corner

"Motherfucker." I growled

"Didn't know her much so, no, I'm not." The guy smirked "Oh, before I forget, I've got some visitor's for you." And with that he began to walk out of the room

"I'm not done!" I yelled, standing up. I hate being toyed with. I hate being used.

"Yes you are Spider." He said and my eyes widened

"How did you bring me back?" by now he was out of the room

"That's for you to figure out." The bastard called back before the door closed. I punched the wall.

How was I back? I died. I should be dead. Wait… where's Peter?! I need to get out of her, take this organization down, and then find my brother. Kaine's dangerous, he could have killed him! How long have I been dead anyway? Although, I admit, it was fun hanging with Uncle Ben its boring being dead for a person who is about power and responsibility. I still had all my powers but I didn't have any responsibility. It just didn't feel right to me.

The door suddenly opened and two people where thrown into the room. One was a woman with flowing red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a tight yellow top and figure hugging jeans but no shoes or socks, must not have wanted to risk her having anything that might be used as a weapon. The other woman had white hair with shinning green eyes. She was wearing a black domino mask and a skin tight black leather cat suit that showed off chest and had white fur around her neck, forearms and the back of her lower legs but her boost and gloves had been taken off. They where Mary Jane Watson and the Black Cat, AKA Felicia Hardy. The two woke up groaning

"You two okay?" I asked carefully

"Who are you?" MJ asked as she looked at me, she obviously knew I looked like Peter but the costume was different and my hair was longer. I just smiled

"Ben. Ben Reilly. Or Ben Parker. Or Ben-Reilly-Parker. Whichever you prefer." I smiled "Spider-Man's recently resurrected clone brother who had been killed by the Green Goblin." The two just stared at me…

* * *

There you go, Chapter 3. I hope you liked it.

"_What was with all these guy's POV's? Where's the main guys?!"_

I wanted to show other things that where going on, the title is 'It's bigger than you thought', I meant what was going on. It's more then just us following Spidey and the gang as they fight the bad guys. There's the battles and the other character's as well.

"_Oh!"_

Plus I just wanted to punish you for how much you've been annoying me.

"_Hey!"_

Don't mess with author buddy! _I_ can kill you away from Death! Ha!

(Mutters) _"Fuck you."_

Oh, and before I go I've got one itsy-bitsy-teeny-tiny challenge for everyone and anyone.

"_What is it Blue?"_

Someone write a Spider-Man/Silver Sable story! There _needs_ to be more of these! Someone write one! Please!

"_Whoa dude, calm down."_

Sorry. Well, see you next time everyone!


	4. Web Trouble

Hey everyone, here's Chapter 4!

"_Took you long enough. This one actually _about_ the main characters?"_

Yes, Deadpool. Although it is mostly either information dumps/ silly moments.

"_So no action?"_

Not really.

"_Awe man!"_

Well, time for reviews!

"_Who actually reads this bit?"_

Dunno but I don't care. On with the review replies!

**Wiggles-n-stuff**: Thanks Wiggs.

"_Listen dude this story is about me! So it should focus on me!"_

No it's not Wade. I told you multiple times, you are not the main character.

"_Dude, you told me I was!"_

No I didn't. And, Wiggs, no need to worry. Next Chapter's up NOW!

_(Mutter) "I still say _I'm_ the main character."_

Shut up Wade!

**Rider Paladin**: It is not Peter 2099. I just finished playing Edge of Time when I wrote the first chapter of Tainted Web, when Miguel's mask was shown, so it was still heavily in my mind which was why his was the first mask shown. And it is not the Spider-Queen (the Queen from Spider Island), the main bad believes himself to be a king at the moment because of his ego and therefore he calls his lover a queen. Glad to see another person who enjoys this pairing. There needs to be more of these kinds of stories, same as Laura/Jubilee and Spidey/Silver Sable. I am looking forward to the challenge, although I think she might be the most OOC character in the story because of how unfamiliar I am of her.

Glad to see another Ben Reilly Fan. They need to bring him back, and more fics should do as well. I never heard of that mini-series, although, as I have said multiple times, England is far behind on the whole comic thing. We just got Ends of The Earth. I can easily make an excuse for that, because I need the animosity for this moment I have later on. Also, that was kinda how I planned on doing Superior, or maybe even have Peter at the back of Ock's mind but still be _there_ and can communicate with him, you know, Deadpool-Like only with blue boxes. That would have been funny, with Deadpool knowing about the blue boxes and Peter joining in with the Deadpool-White Boxes-Yellow Boxes talks/ arguments.

**mcknight93**: Thank you. Yea, Sable and Enchantress will probably be very OOC because I know the least about them, especially Enchantress. Sable I saw a few incarnations in different shows but that was it. Yea, this'll be a very tough challenge. The reason for the girls is to give Spidey _lots_ of tantric energy. I mean, think about it. I'm pretty sure Spider's are the most compatible with the way that they are the only people able to truly gather tantric energy (According to Marvel), then there is a GODDESS, someone who can ALTER REALITY WITH A SINGLE SENTENCE, Ms Marvel with her Kree energy thing, the host of the PHOENIX FORCE and a person who is at the very tip of human ability, lots of energy there. Yes, it might be a bit of a challenge but I've got some good ideas. Glad you've got such confidence in me. Well, that or you like seeing me fail. If that's the case then, dude you're a douche. Yes, he is powerful. Especially when he did, well, what he did to the Symbiotes. No idea who the Beyonder though. And, wish granted!

Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel Spider-Man 3 would not have sucked so much.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Me talking to Deadpool in the middle of a POV]

**Spider-Sense**

"**JARVIS**"(A.N: The armour's computer program.)

* * *

**Marvel**

**Tainted Web**

**Chapter 4: Web Trouble**

* * *

(Spidey's POV)

"Why are we trusting, or even believing, Deadpool?" Laura asked

"Simple." I smiled "He's so crazy he always seems to know this kinda stuff."

"Only one way to see if he is telling the truth though." Tony said "JARVIS scan Peter for any abnormal energies."

"**RIGHT AWAY SIR."** The computer said as I felt all tingly for a second **"THERE IS A STRANGE BUILD UP OF AN UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNITURE INSIDE THE BODY OF MR PARKER SIR. IT DOES NOT SEEM DANGEROUS."**

"Well, there you go, he's telling the truth." Jubilee shrugged

"Yea." Jessica nodded "Is insanity is amazing. It's like he can see the very fabric of reality itself and tell how everything that's going on."

"_Or I just know the plot that the author is thinking about."_ Deadpool smirked

[How do you know that!?]

"_I read that orange book in your room that you fill with ideas."_

[Hey! That's cheating!]

"_So?"_ Deadpool shrugged _"Oh, and get ready for something strange in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!"_ suddenly a storm of fire and red energy blazed around the room _"Told you so."_

"JARVIS, what is this?!" Tony yelled over the noise of the energy

"**IT IS A STRANGE ENERGY, SIMILAR TO THE TYPE IN MR PARKER BUT ALSO TAMED AND USED TO SEE INTO THE FUTURE AND USE TELEPATHY."**

"Wait… see into the future?!" Natasha said in shock and then it clicked. Oh fuck. Not her. Not now!

"Spider-Man, my Champion, there is a great danger." A familiar voice from inside the energy called

"That voice is familiar…" Tony said

"It should." I said glaring at the tempest as it calmed down to reveal "Julia." I greeted as the woman appeared with a man in black and red by her side

* * *

(Spiderwoman's POV)

"Hey Peter." The man in black and red said. He sounds similar to Peter, just deeper and darker

"K… Kaine…" Peter muttered before so fast he almost seemed like he had teleported in front of his brother and started squeezing him tightly in a large bear hug. I never knew he could move so fast… and I hope he will in the future

"H… Hey, Peter, let go!" Kaine yelled as he tried to pull my Spider-Husband off him

"Sorry." Peter smiled lightly as he pulled back "I… I just thought you where dead."

"Wait… You're the guy who I used to stab the Queen during Spider-Island!" Carol said in shock

"Sure was Blondie." The guy replied, a smirk evident in his voice

"So, you're our new Brother-In-Law?" I asked as I walked towards him and looked the black and red man up and down

"Looks like it." he said and I could almost see his left lens widen slightly, showing he raised an eyebrow

"Do we have a possible Sister-In-Law through you perhaps?" I asked, smirking cheekily as I saw him recoil and I could feel the heat from his blush, and though his mask, from the six steps away from him. I can tell he wasn't normally an embarrassed person but there was most likely something about this girl he really liked

"W… What…" he stuttered in shock, taking a step back

"What's her name bro?" Peter smirked at his reaction and hit his clone-brother in the ribs

"P… Peter? What the hell man, you should be on my side!" Kaine said in shock as he took another step back

"Awe, but I've never really got a chance to tease my little brother before." Peter replied

"Plus he knows not to go against his girl." I smiled as I leaned against him "Now, what's her name?"

"Jess, Peter, leave the poor guy alone." Carol said to us, shacking her head with an amused grin on her face

"Yes dear." Peter said as he gave Kaine a look that said 'we'll finish this later'. That's my man

"Kay Carol." I added

"Why are we here?" Laura asked Julia with a slight glair. I looked at her to. She also carried the name Spiderwoman once, after I had temporarily stepped down, and she then became Arachne before finally becoming this woman in front of me. She was now Madam Web and I can tell she has been loosing the things that had made her a hero ever so slowly…

* * *

(Spidey's POV)

"Why are we here?" Laura asked kinda forcefully

"The battle you are heading towards is like nothing you have ever faced before." Julia said cryptically "You will have to work together and gain more allies to defeat this enemy."

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping she won't give me a cryptic answer for once. She bowed her head apologetically

"I am afraid I do not know." She said and this caused my eyes to widen "He is a dimension traveller and has killed multiple Spiders. And, somehow, he has used their part of the Web of Life to wrap around his own so I can not see it."

"Please tell me it's not that Amazing Spider guy again." I groaned, that world was crazy. A heartless Uncle Ben who was still alive and a me who absorbed the powers of other me's from other universes to get stronger and become the greatest hero in his universe.

"No, it is not either of those." She replied and I sighed in relief

"Thank you." I said as I sat down

"But I do know a few things." Julia replied

"Fuck." I muttered. If Julia knows something nowadays it usually ends in a ginormus headache

"The first is a hope. On close inspection I have noticed two threads of the Web that I have not noticed before." She paused for a second "One is a revived thread and the other is a thread long since thought lost, both tied to you're thread in a way similar to Kaine's is."

"Well, that's vague." Carol mumbled in annoyance, crossing her arms

"Another is a warning. The Darkness you have fought countless times, the darkness you yourself where once almost consumed by, is not only the cause of this but it has also been replaced and improved beyond anything you have seen before." The Madam Web explained

"You understand that?" Wanda asked Jess curiously

"Not a clue." The Spiderwoman replied simply

"And the third is an ultimatum." She said sternly

"This doesn't sound good." Tony muttered

"Death is the only answer." Julia finished

"You're not going to be a mistake like with the Spider-Queen thing, is it? Because I technically beat her but _Kaine_ was the one who killed her."

"No. There is no other way." She said solemnly "You're life has been heading to this. This small war is your destiny. This is the reason you are Spider-Man."

"_I got it!"_ Wade suddenly yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock

"What?" Jubilee asked nervously

"_That bad guy! I worked out who it is!"_

"Then tell us." Natasha growled

"_The bad guy is..."_

"… _not to be revealed tell I say so Wade!"_ a new voice said as in a flash of blue a 17 year old male appeared. He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers. _"You're coming with me!"_ he then grabbed Wade by the collar and they both disappeared in a flash of blue

"W… Who was that?" I stuttered in shock

"Someone I hoped you'd never see. Just forget him, you'll never see him again and he promised he won't interfere." Julia said with a sigh

"So what are we gonna do?" Laura asked

"The evil is attacking Symkaria with the heroes and villains he has taken control of." Madam Web explained

"T… Taken control of?!" Jubilee said in shock

"Yes that is why he took Wolverine as well as several heroes and villains, other's he just killed."

"Symkaria… Sable…" I muttered before I looked at the Watcher of the Web "Julia, can you save Silver Sable?"

"No." she replied sharply "You have two missions right now."

"Since when do we work for you?" Wanda sent back to her old team mate

"Because I am the only way you will all win." She shot back

"Fine, what's the mission?" Jess all but growled

"The second mission is less important, you need to rescue a person from a warehouse as well as destroy and old foe."

"What's the first mission?" Carol said, rolling her eyes

"You will go to Symkaria and save Silver Sable while taking down as many of the invaders forces as possible."

"You just said that Sable was to die!" I yelled at her in annoyance

"I said that _I_ could not help her but _you_ can." She replied

"You are so cryptic. You could have just said so!" I snapped at her

She just ignored me and looked at Kaine before putting her hand on his shoulder "They will be safe. I shall now give you your Spider-Sense back; you will need it for the battle ahead."

"If even a single hair on there heads is damaged I will find you and I will kill you." Kaine growled angrily

"Your love and adopted daughter shall be safe. I promise." Julia smiled. Wait, adopted dau…

"I have a niece and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled at my brother who shrugged

"You never asked." Was all he said and my eyes narrowed

"As soon as you find Sable you must take her as far away from the fight as possible and get to the coordinates I will send to Iron Man." Julia said as light began to surround us

"But we don't know which heroes they sent to attack!" Natasha yelled in annoyance "We're at a disadvantage!"

"I am sorry but I must prepare for another guest." Was all she said as she turned away from us

"Julia you bitch! Let us get ready to…" I stopped when the light died down. Looking around I saw something that could be describer in one word.

Chaos.

Pure and utter Chaos.

Heroes, and some villains, where attacking the warriors of Symkaria without mercy.

There where dead bodies everywhere.

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts…

"Spider!" a feminine voice called in shock, happiness, relief and, unless I'm mistaken, a slight hint of love/ desire. I turned around and gasped at the women in front of me…

"Sable!" The women in front of me was a queen and one of the most dangerous women on the planet, as well as one of the most beautiful, Silver Sablinova or, as she prefers, Silver Sable. I looked up and down at her figure, she always had a good one and it looked amazing in those skin-tight white suits but there's something about the rips that are currently there that make her seem even more amazing. And then I saw that her costume was ripped slightly giving a good view of her glorious chest.

My eyes stayed focused on their target as the rest of my body froze.

She looked at me in confusion for a second before she followed my gaze.

Crap.

Sable isn't tolerable to perverts.

I'm dead.

I'm seriously dead.

She looked up with a tiny blush… wait a second. She's blushing?! A smirk spread across her plump, perfect silver painted lips and I can tell she's about to make a comment. Either sarcastic or cheeky. Maybe even mean if I'm unlucky.

But then a look of fear appeared on her face and she screamed "SPIDER!"

**Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense! Spider-Sense!**

I moved and grabbed Wanda around the waist and jumped out the way with Kaine as both Jess and Carol, the former using her own for of Spider-Sense and the later using her Seventh Sense to recognize the Danger, while Laura grabbed Jubilee around the waist and jumped out of the way as well. Tony and Natasha quickly followed our example and a large explosive force hit where we had just been standing

Turning around I gasped when I saw the one who attacked us.

We are _SO_ fucked.

If we make it out of here I'm gonna kill Julia, whether she has a kid or not…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV)

I smirked as I stood back, watching my unknowing servants as they cleaned the cage of the remains of the disgusting Symbiotes and their miserable hosts whether it be ash or large chunks of burnt human flesh. "Sir!" a peon said as he saluted me.

"What?"

"Subject NO has been broken and the suit IG is finished. Project GG/IP is finished." The cannon fodder explained

"Perfect." I smirked "Get him ready, he will be needed for an assault I have planned."

"Understood!" he said, saluting again, before walking off. Fool. Soon everyone on this planet will die, after I have dealt with their Spider-Man.

Their REAL Spider-Man.

That's why that stupid squid is dead, and all his trinkets are destroyed.

I couldn't let him take this world's Spider-Man.

He was a fool, and he would NOT take away my fun.

_No one_ shall stop _MY_ fun…

* * *

(? ? ?'s POV) [A.N. It's not the big bad]

We barley managed to escape.

If we weren't leaning against that wall we would have died.

My sister and I seeped through a small crack in the corner of the room which had been caused by that monster's sonic attack.

Although we almost didn't make it.

I had to force her off from her host and drag her through the hole as she struggled.

We wouldn't survive in that heat so there was no way they could.

We stayed there, even after to flames where gone.

Humans entered the room and began to clean the ashes that where once out Aunt and Uncle. Taking away the burnt flesh sacks that where once their hosts.

As well as the doctor and my best friend.

My sister was next to me, her purple and silver form shivering.

She was crying, well crying as much as she could in our current sludge like state, and I was trying to reassure her. Her host was not just her host to her, but also her mother. Father injected her into her host before she was born and as such she saw the doctor as her mother.

I know how she feels but she won't believe me.

I saw him as a brother. We relied on each other, helped each other.

I'm sure gonna miss you Pat.

I look at her and say we have to move.

She says she wants to stay with mommy.

I feel so sorry for her.

She is so similar to a human child it would disgust father, good thing her host had control mostly.

And the fact that he's dead.

Wish I could have seen it, would have made it all the sweeter.

I tell her she's dead but we can avenge her.

She agrees and we move along the lining of the wall.

They will feel our wrath!

Our hosts, Patrick Mulligan and Doctor Tanis Nieves shall have justice!

Toxin and Scorn shall have their revenge!

* * *

And there's the end.

"_Yea and it was awesome!"_

Thanks Pool.

"_No probe Blue."_

I am sorry; the Symbiote's are most likely OOC. I only have the Carnage: Family Feud graphic Novel and I can not find _anything_ with Toxin in so I don't know their personalities properly.

"_Stupid book shop."_

Now, remember to review. And, like always, try to guess the bad guy. And, as a little bonus although it is most likely really obvious, try to guess what is attacking the group. And guess who that solder was talking about!


End file.
